Christina
:Not to be confused with Christian. Christina is a female emperor penguin from MegalexMaster's Happy Feet series and is known as one of the best female singers. She is the daughter of Mumble (OC) and Glenda, the mate of Seymour, and the mother of Atticus. Her heartsong is "Burning Gold" by Christina Perri. Appearance She is very similar to Gloria, and it is hard to tell between the two, so the only real difference is their voice. But in Chapter 41 of Darker Times, she is shown to be inside a Golden Freddy suit, presumably dead before of in the process of being stuffed into it. She is also shown to have blue eyes in the same chapter. This making her completely different from anyone within Emperor Land (Since she's the only one who's inside an animatronic suit). Personality Christina is mostly kind and forgiving, being honest and sometimes shown to be clever. But she can also hide secrets really well. When mad, she mostly sings a song to get the message across to others, and if that doesn't work, she'll show it by force. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: * Happy Feet - Darker Times * Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces (ending only, inside egg) * Happy Feet: The Final Stretch * Happy Feet - Darker Times Hidden Parts * Happy Feet - Shocking Future (inside egg/as chick) Trivia * Christina's full name is 'Christina Happy Feet', this is probably because Mumble(OC) and Glenda also have Happy Feet in their name. * Christina's name is unintentionally similar to Johnpatgillespise's Chrysta, as well as the two characters playing similar roles in their respective stories. ** Neither were originally from Emperor Land (Christina being from the zoo and Chrysta being from the Polar Ice Caps). ** Both befriended and showed attraction to Mumble, though Christina's was more of a crush, when compared to Chrysta's slightly unhealthy obsession. ** Both are associated with the villains of the same story(Christina being the adopted daughter of the manager and Chrysta being the sister of Cliff), later turning on the villain near/during the climax. ** Both had a rivalry with Gloria for Mumble's affections, though they reacted to rejection differently. While Christina showed happiness for Mumble and Gloria, Chrysta attempted to kill them both, before faking suicide and becoming obsessed with revenge. ** Both fell to their "deaths" and were considered dead, though they survived and returned in the sequel. However, unlike Christina being thrown off by the manager, Chrysta willingly jumped off to fake her death. * The actor 'Christina Perri' Was inspiration for the character's name. * Christina was also inspired by 'Sophia', A character made for the story 'A Happy Feet Re-write'. The story was later shortened to 'Happy Feet 3' and Sophia was discontinued. Like Sophia, Christina came from the zoo that Mumble goes to, but unlike Sophia, Christina had a bigger love triangle between her, Mumble, and Gloria. * In Happy Feet - The Final Stretch, the animatronics almost saw Christina as 'their sister', until she mentioned her name. This was probably due to the fact that Christina was in the Golden Freddy suit at the time. ** Even after Christina mentioned her name, the animatronics eventually let her out of her cage. This time however they did it on purpose because they knew Vincentine would probably mistake her for another animatronic. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Penguins Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Females Category:Allies